Dragon ball SS
: P.S DO NOT EDIT IT OR ELSE I WOULD DESTROY ALLL YOUR PAGES!!!!!! Sagas 1) Super Human Saga 2) Baby buu saga 3) Baby Friza Saga 4) Baby Cell Saga 5) Otherworld Saga 6) Tornament Saga 7) Android 22 saga Super Human Saga I have got this form by intense training which I call a SUPERHUMAN!! '---------By Yamcha super human' This saga takes place just after the day goku left his home and his friends in the end of the dragon ball gt. It was a very fine day. All was normal. But suddenly everything changed! As Vegeta saw yamcha training hard he grew afraid of Yamcha overpowering him so he started training all the time but the next day when he Yamcha, he was stunned. Yamcha looked just like a super saiyan! Vegeta was shocked. Yamcha said "I have got this form by intense training which I call a SUPER HUMAN!!! Sensing Yamcha's power the rest of the gang arrived there. They were stunned to see yamcha with golden hair Krillin said "Have you put hair dye?" to which Yamcha laughed and said that he had transformed into a super human! Just as he said these words a giant space pod appeared from nowhere right in front of yamcha. Out of the space pod came out a very tall man and he had 3 eyes just like Tien. Vegeta asked him as to who he was and he replied that he was Tien's brother! Everyone was shocked. He said that he came from planet cyclonate where all people have 3 eyes. Tien looked at him closely and hugged as he remembered his older brother. But his brothers eyes turned red with anger and told "What! You are with such measlings!! leave them and lets destroy this planet! You can never turn into an ascended form in this planet." on hearing this Vegeta asked "can every specie turn into an ascended form" to which Tien's brother laughed and said "obviously". Yamcha told that he would never allow him to destroy the planet but Vegeta interrupted and started fighting with Tien's brother but his brother turned out to be very powerful and just punched him to knock Vegeta out! Yamcha stepped in and attacked him with a wolf fang fist which hit him hard! Suddenly Tien's brother turned blue with green aura and shouted " SUPER CYCLONIC EYE BEAM" And a wave which looked like the Kamehama came out of his third eye but Yamcha easily pushed it back to him with his little finger which instanteneously killed him blowing him away from the planet. Every one was shocked! On seeing this Vegeta turned jealous and started training under 10000 times the gravity of the Earth and in a few months he turned mad but did not transform. He At last gave up with frustration but just then he turned into super saiyan 5! Happy with his transformation he went out to challenge Yamcha! But Once again a space pod came in but not one but many!!! out of which many cyclonates came. Vegeta thought they wanted to take the revenge of Tien's brothers death. To his surprise all of the wore a potara earings and all of them fused into one big monster. Vegeta shouted "WHO ARE YOU" The monster said I am CYCLOPOPS! Vegeta thought he should experiment his new found power. He fired a garlic gun on the monster but it turned out to be silver and solid which went right through its stomach but it was not hurt. Instead it started laughing. And shoved a very big ball of fire. Vegeta dodged it but while dodging he felt lighter. He shouted "Sorry I do not Have any more time to waste! GOOD BYE!!! BIG BANG!!!!!" he gave out a big wave which broke the monster into pieces just like cell. As the rest of the gang appeared, he saw all of them with golden hairs. He instantly fainted. -_- Baby buu saga I am your nightmare. BABY BUU! '- Baby buu to Vegeta' Almost a year after vegeta turning into ss5 a new threat upon the Earth came upon! As the day was going by suddenly a weird looking alien came to Earth from nowhere! He did instant transmission and came to the picnic which the Z gang were having. Vegeta was shocked. It was clearly understood that the alien was a fusion of baby and buu.Vegeta asked as to how can two dead people fuse?? Baby buu said that he was originally baby from future trunks's timeline. He used his old time machine to go to the 3rd timeline and fuse with buu. He was there to take revenge on vegeta as he and goku killed both of them from their timelines. Vegeta immediately transformed into ss5 and all the human fighters into super humans. Gohan thought it was the best time to show his real power! He transformed into ss3 'sub saga :Vegeta V/S Baby buu Who will win???' Vegeta got ready to battle baby buu. baby buu fired a chocolate beam on vegeta buu he reflected it into the bushes. Vegeta said "ha! you are upto your old tricks" Baby buu said nothing but did instant transportation to go behind Vegeta and punched him on his back almost breaking his spine! Vegeta fell down but immediately he woke up and gave his flash bang attack which he had made the year before. It was the combination of final flash and big bang. It hit baby buu on its head blowing his head off. Vegeta felt he won but the evil fusion regrew his head and sent a very large mouth blast as big as a spirit bomb. It hit Vegeta and he fell off a few miles away. Baby buu smiled. 'Sub saga Gohan SS3 v/s Baby buu maybe this time we can win'!!! Gohan smiled and said " Vegeta this time I will beat him for you.... (to baby buu) You will be killed now!" Baby buu said nothing but once again did transportation and got behind Gohan but he was careful and hit baby buu with his hair. Baby buu sent off a blast which burned his hair off! Gohan turned angry and sent out a kamemansenko attack which almost killed him! Baby buu suddenly took out a sword out of his back and went to slice gohan but gohan caught the sword in the right time and backfired his plan by stealing his sword and cutting his head into 2 parts!!!!!! but he regrew it once again. Gohan did telepathy to contact his dead father for advice. Goku said to cut his body into two as only his head can regrow. Gohan became confident and took the sword and cut him into 2 just a future trunks cut frieza into 2. He was killed. Gohan went to find Vegeta and together the celebrated!! But a part of baby buu was still left and went inside the woods....... A year after baby buu's death peace had once again restored on the earth but the part of baby buu which had survived still lived on. Goku contacted Vegeta to warn him about its presence. At that moment Gohan broke into his house and instantly knocked all of the people in the room out except Vegeta. Vegeta asked "hey what are you doing idiot" Gohan replied "I am your nightmare! BABY BUU" Vegeta was shocked b.b Gohan instantly fired a chocolate kamehamansenko which injured Vegeta very badly. Vegeta decided to destroy him for once and for all He turned into SS5 ascended form and fired a final shine banging gun. It was a red beam with purple circles inside. B.B Gohan was not hurt with it. He started punching and kicking Vegeta but Vegeta just dodged them easily. Goten arrived there and was shocked to see such a scene. He immediately punched him on his back while B.B Gohan was not watching him. B.B Gohan got hurt very badly on his spine. As he turned around to see who punched him, Vegeta immediately fired a Super final shine banging gun at his back once again. Gohan fell down unconscious with a piece of baby buu coming out of his ear. Vegeta immediately caught it and destroyed it. The otherworld saga Meanwhile during the Baby buu saga and super human saga Goku trained with Shenron In the otherworld. Supreme Kai announced a grand tournament was to be held the next day. All the fighters trained very hard and Goku even reached ss5 during his training. But only 8 fighters were able to reach the tournament. They were - Goku, Ezizo, Pikkon, Caterpy (cocoon form), Marx, Sadrec, Hercile and Wolsrom. The fighting orders were as follows Goku v/s Sadrec Ezizo v/s Hercile Pikkon V/s Wolsrom Caterpy v/s Marx 'Goku v/s Sadrec!' Goku charged up to ss5 and sadrec charged up. Sadrec fired his final boom attack which hurled goku almost out of the ring. Goku stared punching him at first but Sadrec kept on dodging him and later fired his super Kombro attack which hit goku hard. Goku went into ss5 ascended form and fired a Kamehameha. Sadrec fell down outside the ring. 'Ezizo v/s Hercile ' ''' Ezizo just blasted hercile into pieces with his krow manga technique. '''Pikkon v/s Wolsrom Pikkon killed Wolsrom in the same manner as above Caterpy v/s Marx Caterpy was still in his cocoon. Marx jumped on it but flew off and landed some 10 miles away. '2nd round' The fighting arrangement was as follows- Goku v/s Caterpy Ezizo v/s Pikkon Goku v/s Caterpy As soon as the match started caterpy transformed into his ultimate form. It looked very powerful. Goku fired his Kamehameha wave on caterpy but he deflected it easily. it started forming threads around goku and tied him in a thread. Goku blasted his way out of the cocoon and punched caterpy right through his stomach and kicked him right out of the ring. Goku won. After their match all went to take rest. While goku was eating Ezizo came into his room and threatened him to leave the tournament as he would kill goku. Goku asked why. Ezizo said that he was a mutated race of the nameks. He told him that when Gohan, Krillin and Bulma had gone to save the nameks they only saved his brother dende and not him. One of frieza's henchmen was a saiyan and he took him to a group of scientist saiyans who carried out a lot of experiments on him which mutated him. He said he wanted to take revenge on all saiyans by destroying their race. Goku was least concerned about him. Ezizo v/s Pikkon ' Ezizo used his krow manga technique on Pikkon but he dodged it. Pikkon gave his solar tornado attack on ezzizo but he deflected it easily. Ezizo did instant transmission and went behind pikkon and tore his neck off and blasted him to pieces. On seeing pikkon's death goku became very sad and turned to ss6. Ezizo just smiled. ' Final round! Goku V/S Ezizo Who will win??? Goku charged into ss6 and ezizo focused energy, Goku started of with a small energy blast but obviously ezizo dodged it. Ezizo fired a final shine attack but goku dodged it too. they started giving each other kicks and punches but neither gaining the advantage. Ezizo did instant transformation and went behind goku and tried to tear his head off, but goku ducked and pulled his both legs out of his body, but as ezizo was half namekian he regenerated them. Ezizo fired a laser eye beam on goku which hurt goku a lot. Goku fired an instant kamehameha which too hurt ezizo. Encouraged, Goku kept on firing energy blasts on Ezizo, but when ezizo was on the verge of death, he transformed. Super Ezizo Saga 'The match' Ezizo after his transformation became bulky and looked powerful with more energy. Goku said "At last I have got a challenging enemy!!" Ezizo replied "You have not see my try power yet" and he shot an icy wave from his head which almost threw goku out of the ring. Goku became surprised at his power. He sent a kamehameha wave but ezizo deflected it without any difficulty. But instead of fighting with Goku Ezizo jumped of the ring and started shooting waves at the audience. Goku tried to stop him but it was of no use. Grand Kai powered up to fight him. 'Ezizo v/s Grand Kai!' Ezizo and Grand Kai were fighting evenly. Goku charged his eternal kameha wave to kill Ezizo. But after 15 minutes Ezizo shot a very large wave at Grand kai the he fell of the the audience area. and he punched goku on his stomach so hard that all his charging went useless. Goku decided that they could not beat him alone and asked king kai with telepathy as to how can the kill him. King kai told he would immediately surf google to find out how.He found that only a fused warrior can kill him in epicfail.com. Goku and Grand kai did fusion dance to form a warrior Grand Goku. 'Grand goku v/s Ezizo Who will win????' Grand Goku fought bravely and they were winning. Ezizo tried using the krow mango technique on G.G (Grand Goku) but G.G deflected it. G.G punched Ezizio on his stomach almost breaking his ribs. Ezizo shouted "Do you have only this much power?" G.G replied, "Oh yeah take this!!" G.G used the ultimate kiakon technique to finally kill Ezizo but Ezizo used instant transmission and went to Earth to kill all the beings there. 'On the earth' Meanwhile 10 years passed on the Earth. Gohan became a grandfather of Gochan Pan's son. He even reached SS4. Vegeta trained furiously all this time and turned ss7 which could destroy several galaxies at a time. As vegeta was training with gohan and dende was there to see if anybody got any injury at a forest suddenly Ezzizo landed right in front of him. Ezizo: Ah saiyans!!! Vegeta:Hey who are you?? Ezizo: Ah just think of me as dende's bro Dende:What? Ezizo:Here take this and he shot a blast which went right through dende's stomach. Vegeta powered to ss7 and started fighting with him but just as gohan was about to enter the fight vegeta ordered him to take dende to the lookout. Gohan obeyed him. At first ezizo and vegeta fought evenly but suddenly ezzizo sai that he was only toying with him and puched him very hard on his stomach and kicked him far into the sky. At capsule corporation Bulma: Yippee at last I have made a machine which can raise super saiyan levels!!!!!! Doc. briefs: Very good bulma! Meanwhile at the otherworld---- G.G thought as to how can they defeat him. suddenly he came with an iddea and bought two pairs of pottara earing from the otherworld Mart. He went to earth using instant teleport. G.G came to the place where vegeta was lying on the verge of death. He immediately gave him a senzu bean which healed him. Vegeta was surprised to see goku fused with grand kai there. But without saying anything he took vegeta to capsule corp and told bulma to raise him to ss7. Bulma did as she was told and gg ascended to ss7. He immediately wore a pair of potara earings so that the fuse forever. And gave vegeta another pottara earing which does not fuse forever. Thus goku fused with grand kai to form Grand Goku and G.G fused with Vegeta to form Grand Gogeto. Awakening of a nightmare_test Grand gogeta bade goodbye to his friends and went in search of ezizo. Meanwhile Ezizo went in search of Dr. Gero's lab. After a continuous search two days he finally found it. Everything was just in place just as cell had left it. Ezizo emmediatel started searching for something in the drawers and finally he stared a blueprint. He thought "Now with this beast I would be finally be able to take my revenge!! Muahahaahaha!." Taking the blueprint, Ezizo started his work of building the android. Two Months Passed by and seeing no sign of Ezizo, peace returned to earth. Grand gogeto diffused and grand kai went back to otherworld. Category:Fan Fiction